


Bottomless

by dreamingdaisies



Series: The Hikari of the Pharaoh [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdaisies/pseuds/dreamingdaisies
Summary: Yugi had never thought of himself as a physical creature until now.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: The Hikari of the Pharaoh [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/337618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Bottomless

Yugi studied Atem’s sleeping form. The pharaoh, all hard lines and words in the eyes of his people, softened only in sleep. He traced his fingers over the pharaoh’s cheekbones. It was dark in Atem’s chambers, a cool breeze pushing in from the balcony.

He jerked as he met tired crimson eyes.

Atem’s voice was husky from sleep. “Yugi.”

He reached out for Atem’s conscious, feeling the pharaoh’s bottomless hunger for him. It had been eight weeks in the pharaoh’s world, and the physical magnetism between them still gave him butterflies. 

Atem pushed at his shoulder, urging him to his other side and gathered him up into his arms. Warm fingers skirted down his stomach, seeking his cock. 

Yugi swallowed back a gasp as Atem stroked him to hardness. The sexual power the pharaoh had over him rarely surprised him anymore. The past weeks had proven that it only took one look from Atem before he’d eagerly start shedding clothes, dropping to his knees in whatever secluded spot they could find to take his lover’s cock in his mouth or baring himself to let him inside. 

He moaned as a finger slid inside of him, pumping slowly, building him to a fever pitch before being joined by another. He sucked down a breath, jerking in Atem’s fist as his fingers withdrew, replaced by the thickness of his cock.

It burned as the pharaoh entered him, slowly sheathing himself.

Yugi cried out as Atem’s free hand cupped his balls, gently rolling them in his palm, as he rocked into the pharaoh’s thrusts. 

Atem had unraveled every part of him over the past two months. There were no words between them, just names, feeling, brushes of conscious. In such a short time, he’d become a slave to the pleasure of their couplings. 

Memories of who he was before seemed so far away with Atem filling him with thrust after thrust. He’d never thought of himself as a physical creature until now. But, here with Atem, his mind was empty of anything but the dark burn of sex.


End file.
